Reunion
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: 5 years after graduation the Glee kids reunite. What will happen? Mainly Artie/Tina. But other characters will be involved! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I love Glee, and I've been waiting to write an Artie/Tina fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: 5 years after high school where will everyone be? Mainly ArtiexTina but there will be others. Post Hairography.**

**Artie's P.O.V.**

I rolled myself into my house. I would've gotten an apartment, but they don't really have many that are wheelchair accessible. I have been dating Tina Cohen-Chang ever since high school. Even when she dropped the stutter-bomb on me. Yeah, I was hurt but, it took her guts to tell me. And I was the only person she told, which obviously meant I was important to her.

Anyways, Tina lives down the street. Four houses down to the left, to be exact. I was planning on taking her to her favorite restaurant tonight. Because, in just a week we we're going back to our old high school. I know, why would we ever go there? Well, two weeks ago Finn called us. He invited us to go back and meet up with all the Glee kids. At that point Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Matt, Ken, Brittany, and Santana had been called, all of them said yes. I told him I would go; I did miss a few of the kids from Glee. Later, Tina called and it was obvious she didn't want to go. She had accepted but she was stuttering like crazy (she still stutters when she's upset from habit). We talked it through and she said as long as I went she'd be ok.

I shook my head remembering, and rolled up to my kitchen. It would sure be interesting once we got there.

**Don't worry, it should get longer through-out the story. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story to much, I had to update. And thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee. Or Fox Network, or any of the characters.**

**Artie P.O.V.**

I wheeled up to the restaurant with Tina by my side. Once I got to the door, the Matradee looked at me and then Tina. I knew what he was thinking, why would anyone be with the kid in the wheelchair? I get it a lot, I don't really care that much but it bugs Tina to no end.

"Reservation under Abrams." I said to the Matradee.

"Right this way, Sir." He took us to the tables outside; luckily they were on the floor level so I didn't have any trouble getting there. Tina sat down and I wheeled myself to the opposite side, once again luck was on my side. The tables were at level with my chair. The Matradee left to get our waiter.

"So, think you're going to get your usual again, Tee?" I asked Tina using the name I've called her since high school.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, and I don't feel very adventurous tonight." She said. I smiled at her and returned my eyes back to the menu. I decided to get a pasta dish I can't pronounce, and I set my menu down on the table. And looked back at Tina.

"You know, everything will be ok. And, if anyone tries anything I'll roll over there feet with my chair." I said, I could see she was worried. She laughed at what I said about rolling over their feet, and then groaned.

"Artie, people can be really annoying." She said bluntly. I knew what Tina was referring to. Wherever we go, there are always people staring at me in my chair, or at Tina hanging out with the cripple. "You think they would learn that it's rude." She said.

"Naw, some people are just too stupid to be nice. Plus, who wouldn't stare at you? You're beautiful." I said, I've never been quite good with things like this, but that doesn't stop me from trying. **(AN:Oh, Artie you have no idea).** Tina smiled at me.

"Thanks, Artie." She said and then the waitress came up with breadsticks and a salad. She took our orders and set down the food she was holding. She sprinkled some grated cheese on the salad and left.

"Do you think they've fired Sue yet? I know Mr. Schue is still there, I bet he's trying to fire her if she hasn't left yet." I said to Tina.

"She's like a boomerang; whenever she leaves she comes back. I have a feeling she's still there." Tina said. I laughed and Tina smirked.

"True. Remember in the last Quarter of Senior year when she disappeared for a week, and when she came back she told Finn about how Puck was the father?" I asked. That had been dramatic. I remember the screaming match Quinn, Finn, and Puck got in to. All the while Rachel had hidden behind a trash can waiting for Finn to leave, so she could 'help' him.

"Yes! I couldn't hear out of my left ear for two hours! I wonder if Puck will come, I bet Finn would just love that." Tina said. I laughed, and then our food came. "Mmm, this looks delicious." She said about her food.

"Yes, it looks really good." I said as we ate out food. We continued into our night, enjoying each other's company.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, watch for POV changes in this chapter. This entire chapter will be FLASHBACK! Just so we know what happened in High School. It's going to mainly focus on Finn, Rachel, Puck, and Kurt Also, at the end of this chapter I will post the ships. If you don't want on of the ships tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Fox, Glee, and the characters in Glee are not mine. I do now own. **

_**Finn's P.O.V.**_

_Sue has been gone for awhile, Quinn's been bugging the crap out of me. She's come up with all of these theories about her and I think Quinn's gone insane. Well, more insane then she's been because of the baby._

_I was walking down the halls towards my locker when all of sudden Sue tapped me on the shoulder._

"_Finn, want some advice?" I was shocked; this was so un-Sue like. "Well, I'll give you some. The baby isn't yours. So, in trying not to be a Lima-loser you completed the task by making yourself maybe the biggest Lima-loser, in history. Congrats boy." She started to walk away, "Oh, and the whole school knew it wasn't yours." And then she turned around, and I ran to find Quinn. I found her standing next to Puck._

"_QUINN!" I shouted, I had to know if it was true. "The baby, is it mine?" I asked her, Puck turned around and seemed to be very intrigued by the wall._

"_Uh, um, no." Quinn said, at first I thought it was just a cruel joke, but I realized that it was the truth._

"_THEN WHO'S THE FATHER?!" I yelled._

"_I AM IDIOT! YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!" Puck bellowed. I thought he was my friend._

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" I screamed and by now everyone was crowded around us._

"_Finn! Please calm down!" Quinn pleaded; she had tears streaming down her face._

"_NO! Quinn! Why did you do it? Why?" I asked in a broken voice, trying my damn hardest not to cry._

"_Because, I-I don't know! OK! I JUST DON'T!" Quinn yelled at me and ran away. Puck punched me in the mouth and I punched his nose. There was a snap and then his nose started to bleed. I ran through the crowd. I just had to get away._

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

_I hid behind a dirty trash can, waiting for Finn to walk away. Once he did I followed him. He stopped just outside the school, and sat under the shade of a tree._

"_Finn, are you ok?" I asked, in the gentlest voice I could._

"_Rachel? I'm fine." He lied his eyes were watering._

"_No, you're not. Come on, we're going to try and cheer you up." I said and pulled him up by his hand. We walked to the nearest pizza shop.__** (AN: Pizza for breakfast yum.)**__ Sure, my Dad's are going to kill me once they figure out I skipped school, but Finn was so worth it._

"_We'll have one pepperoni please. Small." I told the waitress. She left to go put the order in and I turned my attention to Finn. "You know, in ten years, this entire thing will seem ridiculous." I tried to comfort him, obviously this wasn't going to be easy._

"_Maybe, but did you know? Sue told me that everyone knew." He asked. Of course Sue had told him, that's what she does. Ugh, how does anyone put up with her?_

"_I had no idea." I lied, of course I did. The whole school knew, Puck told Mercedes who told Glee club, who told their brothers or sisters, and so on._

"_I never thought Quinn would do that. I thought she loved me." Finn said, heartbroken._

"_Some people just like to play on others feelings." I said to Finn. Who knows, maybe he and Quinn would get back together, maybe Finn and I would get together. Heck for all I know Finn and Kurt will get together._

_**Kurt's P.O.V. (I might fail at Kurt by the way...)**_

_Oh, Rachel is good. I should've known she would take this has an opportunity. I stormed off into the girls' bathroom to check my hair. Mercedes was in their to. We both bonded over Glee, and we became great friends._

"_Did you see all that drama Kurt? Day-um and I thought Finn not knowing that the baby wasn't his was drama." Mercedes said. __**(Oh, and I WILL fail at Mercedes)**_

"_Oh, yeah. Drama." I was glum, Finn would never like me and I knew it. He wasn't gay and he didn't even have a shot with anyone but Rachel the way things were turning out. But, I had to hold me head high and hold out for a hero._

"_Kurt, what's wrong? You seem kinda out of it." Mercedes said, interrupting my thoughts._

"_I'm fine; I just didn't have time to drink my daily coffee." I told her, which was true. I over slept this morning and didn't have time to make it to Starbucks. Just another reason why High School might possibly be the low-point and today was the lowest._

**Ok, suckish. I am aware of that. Anyways here are the pairings:**

**Artie/Tina (I know how shocking.)  
Quinn/Puck**

**Rachel/Finn**

**Kurt/OC maybe no one (It's 5 years after high school not everyone is going to be dating)**

**Mercedes/Mike (I like the couple I don't know why)**

**Santana/Matt**

**Brittany/No one or an OC.**

**PS. Either Kurt or Brittany will get an OC first to Review can be that OC if you leave a name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, due to request I'm going to do some more flashback focusing on Artie and Tina.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own anything related to Glee, their characters, or the Fox network.**

_**Artie's P.O.V.**_

_I was so hurt. How could she lie to me like that? I thought she cared about me! I really like her and she lied. I tried to be as nice as I could by not saying anything during Glee, the one class we had together. We just finished glee club practice for today, and I was wheeling myself down the hall towards the door. _

_"Artie, c-can we t-talk?" Tina came up behind me and asked._

_"Sure, you know you can stop with the fake stutter." I said, I felt mean but I was so mad I didn't really care that much. Tina looked at her feet and blushed._

_"Sorry, h-habit. Listen, Artie, I'm sorry I lied. I sh-shouldn't have. But, please don't tell anyone. P-please." Tina said and then she started to cry, and I couldn't stand it. So, yes I still liked her as more then a friend. No, I'm not going to admit it._

_"Tee," I paused. "Tee, I'm sorry." I wheeled closer to her. I felt like crap, I couldn't belive that I caused her to cry._

_"No, it's ok." Tina said and turned away. She started to walk away, and against all my better judgement I rolled as fast as I could after her._

_"Wait, Tina! Can we just...can't we just talk?" I asked, and for some reason I blushed. Great._

_"O-ok." She said, whith a hint of hope in her eyes._

_**(I couldn't think of anything else to add with-out killing myself, so we're going to the present now.)**_

**Artie's P.O.V. **

I was sitting on the couch at home with Tina. We were watching some really old horror film, which we always watched together and made fun of. Now, some were good, others...not so much.

In this particular film you could see the microphone come down into the shots and the audio was awful. But, it was a lot of fun watching it. Tina had put her head on my shoulder, and we had the popcorn in my lap.

"You know, you would think that they learned to run away from the monster. And, they can out-run zombies." Tina all of a sudden burst out laughing. "That zombies mask just ripped! Wow, this movie didn't have a very good budget." She said in between laughter.

"Yeah, but it does have good actors. It's not their fault that the script sucked." I pointed out and Tina nodded. Just when the zombie ws about to catch the main character my phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tina said, she got up and picked up the phone.

**(We're going to pretend Artie has super hearing so he can hear the other phone line.)**

"Hello?" Tina said into the speaker.

"Tina? What are you doing at Artie's house?" Finn's voice asked, oh yeah. They didn't exactly know we were dating.

"We were watching an old movie. Anyways, what do you want Finn?" Tina asked.

"I was just calling to tell you that everyone from the Glee club has said that they'd go. Wait, so you and Artie still hang out?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we're, uh, still friends you could say." Tina said and then she winked at me.

"Uh, ok. So, uh, I've gotta go. Bye." Finn said still sounding quite shocked.

"Bye." Tina responded before she hung up the phone. "Do you really think everything will be ok, Artie?" Tina asked me.

"Of course it will. We're all older and everyone there has been slushied at least once." I pointed out, remembering the time we all slushied Mr. Schue. Tina laughed and nodded before she sat back down.

"True, poor Kurt. I remember once when all of us girls went in and helped him through it. He had an emotional breakdown." She said, remembering some of the finer points of our High School career.

"That sounds like Kurt." I said and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder if he's found anyone special yet?" She said, Kurt was a good friend to Tina. I knew that they were closer then they let on.

"Maybe, maybe not. But he'll find someone who's special to him one of these days." I told her and she just nodded again.

**Not very long. And sorry about the weird text format, my computer got kinda screwed up. Sorry about how short it is!!! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muhahaha, get ready for suckish kissing! AND I won't be able to update tomorrow morning because I'm doing a fundraiser for my band. AND as you can probably tell, I won't be updating during the week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters of Glee, and I also don't own the Fox network.**

**Artie's P.O.V.**

Tina and I just finished watching the movie, and we we're still laughing from the cheesy ending. She got up from my couch to go put the popcorn bowl away. Once she was in the kitchen I put myself back into my chair, I really hated it when people saw me move around outside of my chair. I don't really know why, though. I wheeled into the kitchen and Tina was putting the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Do you want me to start this for you? It's already pretty full, Artie." Tina said, talking about the dishwasher.

"Sure, thanks." I said and wheeled next to her. She smiled at me, and rolled her eyes. I just smirked back at her and waited for her to finish with the dishwasher. Once she finished she went behind my wheelchair and wheeled me to the front door.

"I have to go back home, Artie. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." She said and leaned down to kiss me. Well, the usual happened. She gave me a little peck on the lips, which turned into a longer kiss. Her hands were at my face and mine were gripping her shoulders. I still felt the sensation that I needed more, I wanted more, that I've had since high school. Needless to say, my tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth, and hers was exploring mine.

When we broke apart she smiled and walked out the door, and I was blushing. I always blush and, honestly, it kinda pisses me off. But, I can't really stop it so I've learned to accept it. I wheeled back through the door and into my living room and started reading one of my favorite books, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, because there was no way I would be able to sleep feeling like this.

**2 Days Later**

I was at the supermarket buying some food; my parents, two brothers, and one brothers' wife were coming over for dinner tonight. Along with Tina's parents and her younger sister. Luckily, both of our families' love Italian food. So, I didn't have to try and combine two different styles to make both happy. I was planning on making garlic bread, fettucini alfredo, and lasagna. I was actually a very good cook when everything that I needed was in my reach.

I got everything I needed and bought it, receiving stares while I did it too. And I went to the car, which Tina had driven. Tina decided to wait in the car today, because she had been eating and she wanted to finish. Also, because her favorite song came on. I know, it's just an eye-roll begging to happen. Tina helped me back into the car and we drove home. We unloaded the groceries and I got to work.

Now let me explain a little bit about my family and Tina's, so that you don't get confused. My parents got divorced, due to the car accident, and my Mom raised me. My two brothers chose to live with my Dad. Both my Mom and my Dad were ok people, but I knew that my mom had felt bad about the accident so I picked her. I have one younger brother, his name is Devon, and he is 20 years old. And, my older brothers' name is James. He is 26 and he is married to Kendra. Kendra is pregnant; they just announced it 2 months ago. Oh, and one thing I should tell you about my parents. My dad hates my mom, and he is 100% positive that she put me in this chair on purpose (What a load of pure BS.) So, they fight...a lot.

Tina's parents are still married. Her younger sister is 17, and goes to McKinley high school. Her name is Lauren, and she is dating Jake Sanders (Oh, high school drama). Although I am told not to tell because Tina's parents don't allow their kids to date (Uh-huh because that always works with high-schoolers).

It's been two hours since I started cooking, with Tina's help of course, so they should be here soon. The doorbell rang. Tina walked to go answer it and Devon and my dad walked in.

"Sup, Tina. Where's Artie?" Devon asked, his voice carrying through the halls. After Devon's voice my father soon spoke.

"Where is Arthur?" Dad asked using my full name, which he knew I hated.

"He's in the kitchen; he'll probably be here soon. He's just finishing cleaning." Tina said, I could hear the smile in her voice after hearing my full name. And, once I got there I was right. Tina was smiling, obviously holding back laughter.

"Hi Devon, Dad." I said waving. Dad waved back and Devon just stared at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You're, well, you're all Artie-ish." He said and I laughed at him.

"Aren't I supposed to be?" I asked still laughing.

"Well, yeah. I dunno, just forget it." He said. "Anyone else here yet?" Devon asked.

"No you're the first." I told Devon and then the doorbell rang again. Tina walked back to open it and her family came in, and a few seconds later Mom came in. Tina hugged her family and then shook my Mom's hand. Mom walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Debra." My Dad gave a curt nod to her and she just nodded and replied, "Phil."

"Anyways, Kendra said that she would be late and to start with out her." James said.

"Ok, you can all sit in the living room if you want. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so anyway." Tina said and we all moved into the living room. I stopped in the back of the room next to the couch. Tina sat on the far edge of the couch, next to me, and then it was Lauren and Devon. James sat on the love-seat by himself and my parents were in chairs. Tina's parents, however elected to stay standing

"So, how's McKinley since we left it?" Devon asked Lauren, they were both really close. As far as Devon was concerned Lauren was his un-biological sister no matter what happened between me and Tina.

"Oh, you know same as usual." Lauren replied back.

"Do they still slushie kids?" Tina asked, obviously worried. Everyone gave her a strange look since no one knew we were going back.

"Uh, yeah...." Lauren trailed off.

"Oh, uh, o-ok." Tina stuttered, which completely gave her away.

"Oh god. What's going on now?" Devon groaned.

"Nothing." I said. Devon, James, and Lauren rolled their eyes at exactly the same time, showing their disbelief.

"Uh-huh, sure." James said with thick sarcasm in his voice.

"Anyways, our Lauren is doing great in school. All IB classes, straight A+'s, playing varsity girls lacrosse, and head of the gay-straight alliance club!" Mr. Cohen-Chang bragged. Lauren looked down and blushed bright crimson.

"I would've had a B- in my elective but Mr. Hummel let me have major extra-credit." Lauren mumbled.

"WHAT!? What's Ku- I mean Mr. Hummel's first name? What subject does he teach?" I asked her, shocked. I looked over at Tina for a second. She to had her eyes wide open staring at her sister in shock. Everyone else just looked at us like we were crazy.

"His first name is Kurt, I he teaches drama...why?" She asked and I and Tina busted up laughing we could both picture Kurt teaching drama.

"Kurt-" We laughed again, "was in our," Another laugh, "Glee club!" We said in between our fits of laughter. Before Lauren could reply, our doorbell rang once again. We knew it would be Kendra.

**Next chapter will be the rest of dinner, but there might be 3 parts of it...I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see. Review, sorry for the lack of ArTina kissing, and the suckish-ness of the only ArTina kiss. ALSO if you think I should do little ArTina one-shots based off this story (The before parts, to give it a further explanation) please tell me in a review! PLEASE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry about the wait! But, I made sure to put some ArTina awesome-ness! So, without further wait, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, why would Artie be with Tina and the wonderful owner? (Who would be me in that scenario)**

**Artie's P.O.V.**

Kendra, James, Dad, Devon, and I were all on one side of the table, while Mom, Lauren, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang, and Tina were on the other. We had just finished up dinner when James nudged me.

"Hey, when are you gonna do it?" He whispered, I knew what he was talking about. I knew it had to be done soon, too. I mean, I had already told her parents.

"Soon." I whispered back to James.He just gave me a long meaningful look that was full of suspicion before he rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod. I cleared my throat before turning to Tina. The entire table went silent, knowing my intention.

"Tina." I said.

"Artie." She replied, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Ok, so, I've loved you since High School. You've been my best friend since you moved here when you were a freshman. You were the only one I could talk to, you understood." I paused feeling awkward with Tina and my Mom holding each other while crying in the background. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Tina, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked as I pulled out a black velvet box.

The silence felt like an hour, but it was probably only thirty seconds. Tina started to cry a bit before she said, "Yes!" and launched into my arms for a kiss.

"Every kiss begins with Kay." Devon muttered then an obvious smack, probably from Kendra.

**The Next Morning**

**(There was more to the dinner, but if you had read it, the reviews would all turn to flames...so, yeah)**

When I woke up the next morning, Tina's head was resting on my chest. She was awake, and her eyes were looking at my head.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." Tina replied before getting up and throwing on one of my shirts. **(You know what those crazy kids did. Bow chica wow wow.)**

"Your clothes are in the guest room, just take a shower and put those on." I told her, she keeps extra pairs of clothes at my house just in case something like this happens.

"Mkay." I heard her say before she walked out of my room and (I'm assuming) into the guest bedroom. I put myself in my wheelchair, after putting on some boxers, and wheeled myself into my bathroom.

Once I was done getting ready, I put on my usual outfit (I had been trying to ditch the suspenders though)._**(Pic on profile)**_ Today was the day Tina and I would be going to meet everyone. Before dinner last night Finn had called saying it was going to be a week long, so Tina decided to make reservations at the hotel next to McKinley.

When I wheeled myself into my kitchen Tee was already sitting there eating breakfast, wearing a toned down version of what she wore in high school **(Pic on profile****)**

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, Tee." I said and she smiled.

"When you finish do you want to go get your bags and then come back so we can leave?" I asked her.

"Sounds great to me." She replied. Once Tina finished she stood up and walked out of the door after kissing my cheek. While she was gone I called my work, I'm a music producer, to make sure that they knew I'd be gone.  
Once I hung up Tina walked in telling me to hurry up, typical. When we had just started to leave a...familiar...song came on the radio. Push It by Salt and Pepper. One look at each other and we burst out laughing remembering that awful performance.

A few more random bursts of laughter later we arrived at McKinley (After we had checked into the motel and everything). It was a Saturday, so no classes. In the parking lot there were three other cars. A sports car with a plate reading PUCKU, so we all know who owns that, Kurts SUV from high school, and a minivan, probably Finns.

When Tina and I got into the cafeteria Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel were sitting there. Puck and Quinn had two small children with them, but they themselves seemed happy. Finn had Rachel on her lap, in her typical sweater and who knows what kind of material pants. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsury were holding hands, smiling at each other. While Kurt sat there, legs crossed, nose in the air, looking like...well...like Kurt.

"Hey!" Tina said, suddenly loosing her shyness, and left the back of my chair to go and hug Kurt. I wheeled myself over by one of the tables and waited for Tina to be done hugging everyone.

"So, are you two friends? I remember you having some fight senior year." **(Ok, so they were supposed to be Sophomores, but Seniors work out better for me...)** Kurt asked.

"Well, has of last night, we are engaged." Tina said.

"That's great!" Mr. Schue told Tina and I.

"Thanks!" I said, talking for the first time. Then, we just sat and waited for the rest to show up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your support! This is the last chapter of Reunion; I hope I don't disappoint you TO much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Artie POV**

"So, Finn how are you and Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.  
"We're great. Got married right out of college. She was the one who got me my first song produced, due to her connections." Finn said, Rachel works on Broadway now and Finn writes songs.

"That's nice." Ms. Pillsbury told him. "How are you Quinn? What do you and Puck do for a living?"

"Puck works on cars and he produces music, like Artie. I'm a stay at home mom, and I couldn't be happier." Quinn said in that reserved quit voice she has.

"Really? Where do you work?" I asked Puck, I hadn't heard of him before and Ohio doesn't have that many record labels here.

"Same place has you, funny we never ran into each other."

"So how are you Mercedes?" I turned to Mercedes who's looking amazing.

"Great! Kurt and I have been roomies for a few years. When he's not working has a teacher we both help make clothes for teenagers. The kind all of us would've worn in High School." She gushed.

"Oh, by the way Tina, I love your little sister! She's a GREAT student." Kurt told Tee.

"Thanks. She likes your class; it's one of her favorites." Tina replied.

We all went on sharing stories of what has been happening in our lives recently. Matt and Santana met up a year after high school in college, and started dating. They haven't broken up, yet, and I don't think they will. Brittany hasn't been dating; she decided she wants to work on her own dance studio. So all of her time has been put into that.

All in all, our group is lucky. We get to do what we love with people we love, and who knows why. Maybe because of the diversity it gave us life lessons. Maybe we're just lucky. Who knows?

"God, I love Reunions." Tina said before looking back at me and smiling.

**Ahhhh! Short chapter and bad ending I know! But, I didn't want to keep this story going because I know I won't update after this any time soon. I really didn't want to keep all you amazing readers waiting either, so I'm ending it. If you feel this is incomplete in any way shape or form, imagine whatever it was I left out. Thanks for all your support! Keep reading Glee fanfictions and keep watching Glee!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
